


Ira

by shunyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desafio mensal YOI facebook, Final Feliz, IRA - Freeform, M/M, Relacionamento estabelecido, ciumes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunyuki/pseuds/shunyuki
Summary: Yuuri enfrenta um dos sete pecados capitais ao ver seu querido Victor passando o dia com Chris.Desafio de one-shots YOI Facebook





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para o desafio do mês de junho do grupo de YOI

Yuuri tinha se sentindo enjoado e mal humorado por conta do jet lag e por isso tinha resolvido ir para o quarto de hotel e se deitar um pouco. O fuso horário tinha o deixado até mesmo sem apetite.   
Victor desceu para piscina e para dar uma volta pelas redondezas, deixando seu adorável Yuuri descansar.  
Já o Katsudon mal tinha encostado a cabeça no travesseiro e apagou profundamente, mas não foi um sono tranquilo, ainda estava agitado pela viagem. Seus sonhos foram agitados e de sonhos foram para pesadelos. 

Seu maior medo era perder Victor, principalmente perder ele para alguém melhor e mais decidido que ele ou mais bonito. O viu com vários rosto e conhecidos, trocando beijos, esfregando seu corpo com de outros, o que foi lhe gerando uma ira, uma fúria quente que partia da boca de seu estômago.

Estava com tanto ciúmes e com tanta fúria que acordou rangendo os dentes e bufando. Levantou batendo os pés ainda não conseguindo afastar o sonho de sua cabeça, de seu Victor com outras pessoas. Foi ate o banheiro onde se aliviou e jogou água no rosto respirando fundo tentando se acalmar e controlar seu temperamento. 

Normalmente era uma pessoa calma e amável, sempre gentil, mas tinha algo nesse russo que mexia consigo, que fazia seu sangue ferver, que o fazia o querer ter apenas para si, que apenas ele pudesse o tocar e o amar.  
Mesmo já estando juntos a tempo ainda não conseguia controlar seu ciúmes e seu desejo de o ter sempre por perto, que ninguém mais o tocasse.

Voltou para a cama puxando seu celular enquanto voltava a deitar de bruços, abrindo suas redes sociais dando uma olhada nelas curtindo algumas fotos, até que viu algo que lhe incomodou bastante, uma série de fotos de Victor e Chris tanto na piscina quando pelas ruas de Barcelona, rangeu os dentes passando uma foto depois da outra, vendo seu Victor semi nu com o outro, fazendo poses para a câmera. 

Sua fúria foi fervendo dentro de seu estômago e antes que pudesse evitar estava jogando coisas ao redor, por sorte nada que pudesse quebrar, pegando o travesseiro e batendo ele fortemente contra a cama antes de o agarrar com força e o colocar contra seu rosto.  
Soltou um grito, o mais alto que podia deixando o som ser abafado por todo o tecido, em seguida praguejando.   
Victor era somente seu, tinha que ser, faria o que precisasse para ser. Foi ali que tomou sua decisão. Iria mostrar a todos no ringue a quem o russo pertencia.   
Quando Victor apareceu junto de Chris mal pode se conter de gritar, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha antes de forçar um sorriso é interagir com eles.  
No dia seguinte estava mais sério que o normal enquanto se aquecia para sua apresentação, até o russo tinha estranhado. Deixou a música estourando contra seus ouvidos enquanto forçava seus músculos a alongarem enquanto ainda sentia aquela fúria quente contra seu estômago. 

Quando chegou sua vez tirou os fones do ouvido e entrou no ringue ainda ficando na lateral e olhou diretamente para Victor com toda a seriedade que podia, agora não era hora para suas inseguranças e dúvidas sobre si mesmo, se desejava ter russo ao seu lado para sempre. Iria mostrar toda sua força e o conquistaria de uma vez por todas. Num ímpeto de coragem o puxou pelo colarinho surpreendendo-o e juntou as testas sentindo a respiração dele contra a sua. 

\- Não ouse tirar seus olhos de mim – manteve os olhos no do outro – você é meu! – se afastou em seguida indo para o meio do ringue de gelo, deixando o russo de boca aberta, totalmente surpreso e chocado, nunca tendo visto o outro dessa maneira. 

Eros começou a tocar assim como a apresentação teve início, Victor nem que quisesse conseguiria afastar os olhos do outro, se sentindo mais e mais atraído por ele, uma pena que o próprio Yuuri não percebesse que o russo mesmo fora da patinação só tinha olhos pra ele.

Yuuri começou a coreografia colocando tudo de si nela, mostrando que não só era a mulher mais bonita, como também a mais desejada e dona do Don Juan, colocando cada vez mais força e determinação nos passos que fazia, afirmando a todos que não perderia seu amor a ninguém. 

Conseguiu completar os saltos com poucos erros e apenas uma queda, ao qual se levou com ainda mais ímpeto mostrando que não seria um percalço que o impediria de ter Victor.

O russo não consegui despregar os olhos, mal conseguindo piscar diante do que via e discretamente precisou ajustar seu pequeno eu.

Quando Yuuri terminou cortando os braços sobre seu corpo focou o olhar no russo com grande de intensidade, não deixa do dúvidas a ninguém sobre para quem foi a apresentação. 

Chris que via de uma das laterais só pode rir enquanto o moreno fazia seu caminho até Victor que ainda estava boquiaberto, os dois eram tolos, mas tolos adoráveis.  
Victor não conseguiu se conter e se lançou sobre o outro o beijando intensamente sem se importar com nada nem ninguém, ignorando os gritos que seguiram por conta do que tinha feito e apenas beijou Yuuri até o fim de seu ar e somente então o puxou dali. Sua vontade era de o levar imediatamente ao hotel, mas teve que se controlar o arrastando para o banco para ouvirem a pontuação.

Yuuri ficou corado diante do que tinha acontecido, mas tinha gostado, não restaria dúvidas a quem o outro pertencia e com quem ele estava. 

Comemoraram a pontuação foi boa e antes que conseguisse se dar conta Yuuri estava sendo emprestado contra a porta do quarto que dividia com o tendi sua boca toma pelo outro, foi levantado por duas mãos em sua bunda e por reflexo enrolou as pernas na cintura do outro, não conseguindo evitar o gemido ao ter seu membro ainda coberto esfregado contra o do russo. 

\- Meu adorável Yuuri – enquanto falava ia explorando o pescoço do outro o marcando o fazendo ofegar e soltar pequenos e lindos sons – tão ciumento – pontuou sugando uma porção de pele da junção do pescoço com o ombro o que resultou num longo gemido – tão lindo. 

\- Meu -Yurri rosnou apertando as costas do russo, as pupilas extremamente dilatadas de desejo, raspando as unhas sobre o tecido. 

\- Seu – tomou novamente seus lábios começando a lhe descascar de suas roupas, querendo ver mais da pele branca macia, estava meio duro desde da apresentação e mal conseguia se conter, queria estar enterrado o quanto antes em seu japonês. 

O puxou da parede ainda o carregando o levando para a cama, já com o peito desnudo e com a calça aberta, esfregou seu membro contra o dele antes de jogar na cama, tirando sua camisa e só então caindo sobre ele, usando suas mãos para o explorar e a boca para marcar. Tomou um dos mamilos na boca o sugando repetidas vezes fazendo Yuuri arquear as costas, foi uma agradável surpresa descobrir o quanto àquela parte era sensível. 

Chupo e mordeu os deixando inchados e vermelhos, foi de um pra outro e de volta novamente, usando as pontas dos dedos para acariciar o que ficava solitário.   
-Vic.victor – a frente de sua calça estava ficando úmida e seu corpo tremia enquanto gemidos que não conseguia abafar saiam de sua boca, não conseguiu evitar o som que saiu de sua garganta nem a investida de seu quadril quando uma mão quente entrou em sua calça e cueca apertando sua ereção. 

O russo desceu mais pelo corpo do outro puxando as calças o livrando de toda roupa e antes que Yuuri pudesse processo o engoliu por inteiro sugando, fazendo o japonês gritar. O chupou com habilidade passando sua língua enquanto fazia sucção, enquanto escorregava a mão por entre as bochechas da bunda, esfregando o dedo contra sua entrada o fazendo ofegar.  
Continuou a brincar ali, querendo levar ele a insanidade, parou por um minuto pegando o lubrificante ouvindo um suspiro do outro. Aproveitou para se contorcer para fora de suas calças e cuecas e voltou para a cama abrindo mais as pernas do moreno. 

\- Se abra pra mim Yuuri, deixe-me ver tudo – pediu sabendo os olhos entregando o lubrificante a ele que corado o pegou, molhando os dedos em seguida os levando para baixo, logo alcançando sua entrada, primeiro esfregando o lubrificante e em seguida enfiando um dedo gemendo no próximo, ansiava pelo toque do outro.

Olhou para o russo que o devorava com os olhos e um grande embaraço subiu por seu corpo e no automático fechou as pernas apesar de manter o movimento do dedo dentro de seu corpo. 

\- Não, não Yuuri – o pegou pelas coxas o abrindo o expondo totalmente – você está tão lindo, se enchendo de maneira gulosa – o japonês corou mais, suas pernas estavam mais abertas que antes, o deixando totalmente exposto aos olhares pervertidos do russo.

Colocou outro dedo se abrindo mais fazendo uma tesoura, gemeu, que só se estendeu quando um dedo errante do russo entro junto no seu corpo o fazendo se sentir ainda mais cheio.

\- Vi.V.Victor... agora... – implorou e não resistiu a soltar um longo gemido quando sua próstata foi tocada pelo dedo errante do outro. 

\- Tão impaciente – riu retirando o dedo e afastando os do moreno e deitou sobre o corpo só outro tomando sua boca enquanto guiava seu membro para dentro do outro, foi o penetrando enquanto devorava aqueles lábios os mordiscando. 

Quando estava completamente dentro gemeu enquanto Yuuri arranhava suas costas envolvido no misto de dor e prazer. 

\- Tão apertado – começou a se mover aumentando o ritmo gradualmente adorando a melodia que saia do japonês. 

Yuuri se agarrava as costas do russo cada vez que seu ponto era atingido, não conseguindo conter a própria voz que apenas saiu mais alta quando passou a ter seu membro acariciando pelo outro no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. 

\- Sim..isso..aahh Victor....mais...- mal se dava conta do que dizia. O ritmo foi aumentado e foi ficando cada vez mais próximo, movia seu quadril contra o do outro querendo mais. 

\- Yu.yuuri venha..pra mim – sussurrou contra o ouvido do outro usando uma voz rouca e sensual concluído com uma mordida do lóbulo da orelha, fazendo Yuuri tremer inteiro acabando por gozar chamando por si.   
Deu mais algumas estocadas logo gozando também enquanto segurava o outro fortemente. Caiu cansado sobre o japonês recuperando o fôlego sendo abraçado pelo moreno. 

\- Essa é a única medalha que me interessa Yuuri – ainda estava dentro do moreno e foi pra frente mais um pouco frisando a que “medalha” se referia antes de retirar de dentro dele deitando ao seu lado. 

\- V.victor!!!! – corou ate a ponta dos cabelos. 

\- Desde que olhe apenas pra mim, eu só olharei para você e ao desejarem você – o beijou rindo do outro. 

\- Idiota – se deixou ser puxado para o peito do outro relaxando contra ele, cansado da apresentação. Se sentindo aliviado e confortável depois de todo o estresse que tinha passado e quando menos viu estava dormindo contra o outro, com Victor o seguindo logo depois. 

Fim


End file.
